Traditional hookahs, also referred to as an arguilers, narguilers, and shishas, generate smoke from burning tobacco. A user sucks from a hose to pass the smoke from the tobacco, down a tube, and into a reservoir having water and air. The smoke is passed through the water, mixes with the air, and then is inhaled by the user through a hose. Hookah smoking is a social event that brings people together to pass time while enjoying a gathering and for smoking relaxation. Typically hookah smoking lasts hours during which time users replenish the tobacco on several occasions and sometimes with different flavors.
Typical hookahs, however, are not personalized, lack features to optimize smoking, and provide no interaction with the user. There is a need for a hookah system, for example, that can be personalized, facilitates even burning of smoking products, and provides visual and audio feedback.